Night Dream
by anamaric17
Summary: Franklin thinks about his brief time with Tara and forms an idea to win her back


Title: Night Dream

Author: Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Summary: Franklin dreams about Tara after she walks out on him.

Rating/Pairing: NC-17/ Franklin Mott and Tara Thornton

Disclaimer: Nothing here is true and the characters belong to Charline Harris and Alan Bell.

He couldn't believe what just transferred before him and the lovely, yet spicy woman he just meant. One minute they were pillow talking and laughing, and the next moment she was pissing on the mood because he wanted to know more about her. It confused and intrigued him that she could be so depressed at the bar, passionate and under his total control in the bedroom, and then completely closed off to him the next.

He sighed listening to the door closed smoothly behind her. Laying back on the pillows, he could smell her scent all around him. It was so over powering that he groaned filling his fangs come out and the blood rush down his body. She smelled like a mixture of the bar she worked at, rain, hair products, and something else he just couldn't place. He smiled a little to himself bringing the pillow to his face and inhaling deeply.

He groaned again getting more excited than he really should have been just from the smell of one human but she was different in many ways than anyone he ever meant. She didn't want his help, his everlasting devotion, hell she didn't even care when he told her his name. She was selfish and alone and broken. She was just like he had been so long ago.

He kept the pillows pressed to his face as he closed his blue eyes and let his mind wander but it didn't take long before she was the center of his thoughts again. Of course he had other things he should be doing at the moment like reporting to Russell. All he could do was think about her and the brief intimacy they shared.

Franklin sighed licking his lips and thinking of the way she kissed him back once they had entered the hotel room. He wasn't expecting her to make the first move seeing as she barely acknowledged his prescence after the fight with the rednecks. However, once they were alone she was the one in control, the one making everything worth it.

*Memory*

"Just make me forget this fucked up life of mine for a while."

She had whispered against his lips before pressing her petal-softness onto his mouth. He knew at that moment she wouldn't bolt out the door and remember he was a vampire. At that moment, he was her savior and he was determined to give her that single wish.

His thoughts twisted further and he remembered the almost painful expression on her face when he entered her. It was like coming home and like exploding or being reborn at the same time. She was just so right in so many ways. The way she lightly clung to his upper back as he moved as far in as her lithe body would allow, the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head, or the way her inner muscles held his manhood in place like he was made for her only. He had loved it and he had a sense that he was the first man, human or vampire, to truly give her such intense pleasure.

He let his mind turn to the darkest moment with her, the more primal and more velvet of their times. His fangs had been drawn to their full length since he had felt her kiss him. He was gently laying her back down on the bed and trying to not move so that her body could adjust to the way he was filling her. Her brown eyes, her dark-skinned body so perfect under him. She asked him to bite her and although he normally would, he hesitated forcing his fangs back.

She was confused by his behavior but he just couldn't maime her knowing when she had said she wanted to forget, she probably meant forever. No, he knew he wouldn't, couldn't hurt her that way. If there was one good thing he could do in this eternal life, it was to save her from hurting if only for a little while.

Franklin's phone rung breaking his thoughts and he let the pillow go. There was nothing he could do now anyway she was gone and he didn't even know her name. He let the thought of never seeing her again weigh in on him and it hurt as much as he imagined being staked would. He just couldn't forget her, she was almost his and he had a feeling that's what scared her off.

"Hello?"

"Franklin, it's Russell you didn't call so I was checking up on you."

"I know I'm sorry I got...distracted."

"Hmm...well let me know when you get more information for me."

Franklin hung up with another word and placed his hands in his dark mess of hair. He didn't want to deal with Russell or work all he wanted to do was lay there and sulk about the beauty he just meant. He tried thinking of anything she said that would lead him to more information like her name, where she lived, why she was so sad. All he could remember was a Bill Compton she had asked about and whether they were friends.

The predator in him smiled as a plan started forming in his head. He might be able to find out more about her if he could find out more about Mr. Compton. Franklin looked at the ceiling letting the ideas come and form in more details. He would win her back, he just had to find her first.


End file.
